Old Habits Die Hard
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: When rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard. Includes Olitz babies!
1. Chapter 1

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**When all rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard.**

**Okay guys so hard to kick this off my mind, fluff and some drama for Olitz. This will feature Charlie, Teddy and Hannah Grant from my other stories "Hang in There" and "All that is expected"**

**I own nothing **

**chapter 1: The rehearsal dinner. The arrival**

They say all habits die hard, right? This is what Olivia has learned over the years regarding Mellie Grant. Now Ballard. She knew Mellie would stop at nothing to make them into the spotlight and somehow screw them over. Fine. She could do all that, her and Fitz had been trough worse and they knew how to handle her, but it was one completely different thing to mess up with their kids, and today was a very important day for Karen, One week from today she'd get married to her boyfriend, four years her senior which had been a big deal to Fitz but had learned to live with it. He almost lost it though when Karen informed her she'd get married at 23, too young and so hopelessly in love, Olivia figured that, if Fitz had been younger and they had met maybe in another lifetime she would have not hesitated to marry him, still Karen was still in school and Robert worked his schedule around to make the most time possible to make it work.

Olivia sighed as she looked at her boys all dressed up. Since this was not the actual wedding, both Teddy and Charlie wore matching dress pants and green sweaters. Their smiles were as wide as they could be. Her bigger boy, was wearing a nice black suit, Olivia had to smile at the sight of the boys imitating their father on how to stand and almost having the same Grant dashing smiles. And of course she could not forget her baby girl, she wore a beautiful green dress and she looked like a princess, her short black curly hair almost matched Charlie's but his was actually a bit longer, Hannah giggled in her father's arms as Liv took a picture of her greater loves.

They made their way outside where Tom was waiting for them, he high fived the boys and opened the door for Olivia and Fitz to get in first. "You look dashing ma'm" Tom smiled.

"Aren't we a bit over that whole thing already Tom?" Olivia said seriously. Tom smiled but didn't speak.

"At what time do we have to be there?" Fitz asked as they squeezed on the car with the boys, Liv held her 2 and a half daugther close.

"It's still early, don't worry" she assured him.

"I just don't want Mellie to get there first" Fitz said. And Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Always competing aren't we?" Olivia kissed him softly. "We'll be fine"

* * *

"Daddy! Liv!" Karen rushed to them as soon as they parked outside the garden, the dinner was to be at Robert's parents home. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"Hi Karen" Charlie said smiling brightly as each of her little brothers handed her a rose. Her heart melt at the sight of such sweetness from her baby brothers. "I need to steal Hannah for a sec"

"Oh sure" Liv was thankful she was one kid down for a moment. "Go and show her off"

"Congratulations Miss Karen" Tom said when he reached them. "You look so beautiful"

"Thanks Tom" Karen smiled. "You are staying right?"

"Yes" Olivia and Fitz said together.

"Oh Gerry is around there somewhere boys, he said he had a surprise for you" She whispered to Teddy and Charlie. Their eyes ligthed up.

"Can we go mamma?" Charlie asked.

"I want you both in your best behavior though!" Olivia called after them when they broke into a run. She sighed.

"Too much of a deathly combination" Fitz laughed as they made their way inside the house. Fitz shared a knowing look with Tom and he slipped away.

"He's not meant to work today!" she smacked his arm.

"And I can't have the boys demolish the house, specially if Gerry is their fearless leader" Fitz smiled.

And so it began.

* * *

**What do you think guys? How do you like it? After watching last night's ep I had this idea of how Mellie would behave in the late stages of Olitz relationship specially with kids in the mix**

**Thanks for reading and please hit the review button if you can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**When all rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard.**

**Okay guys so hard to kick this off my mind, fluff and some dramajw for Olitz. This will feature Charlie, Teddy and Hannah Grant from my other stories "Hang in There" and "All that is expected"**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows etc. Guys you are the best!**

**Dedicated to Lizzie because she is the best and she gave me a priceless idea! She rocks!**

**I own nothing**

**chapter 2: The rehearsal dinner. Personal space.**

Personal space. When you loved as much as Olivia and Fitz did that wasn't an option, not of course until they saw Mellie come in. Karen had promised not to sit them together, hell that'd be crazy! Fitz glanced towards one of his best friends from his Navy days. Jake Ballard, the guy that Mellie had picked up after been on the chase for years, Jake had powerful connections and so she craved this power.

"Mom" Karen went on to hug her mom and Jake.

"Oh we are so sorry we are late honey... we ran into a situation." Mellie shot a look at her husband. One that Fitz knew too well. The blaming face.

"That's okay" Karen smiled. "Everything is fine though?" She asked Jake. He gave her a reassuring smile. Mellie caught Olivia and Fitz sitting at a table from the corner of her eye. She shot two glances to the baby in Fitz's lap who seemed to want to squeeze the life out of his cheeks and Charlie, who tried to get out of his then walked up to them.

"You are staring" Olivia whispered to Fitz.

"She is too" He answered toting Hannah to the side.

"Fitzgerald" Mellie smiled at them both

"Mellie" Fitz played with Hanna's hand while trying to make eye contact with his ex wife.

"I suppose I still get Teddy this weekend?" Mellie asked staring down at Charlie. He gave her a soft smile.

"That's the plan" Fitz said with a smirk. Mellie didn't like that. "Mellie?" she was about to turn away when he called her. "I expect we all do our best to be civil, for Karen's sake" she nodded, took a glance back towards jake . Fitz laughed.

"Does everything have to be a competition?" Olivia asked. Fitz rolled his eyes. It had been, ever since the moment they had fallen in love Mellie and Liv competed to death for the man. Mellie for power. Liv for love. Two dangerous motivations. Fitz rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go find Cy, you got her?"

Hannah fussed a bit "daddy!"

"I'll be right back princess" he stole a kiss from Olivia.

"Hey" Liv turned around to see Jake Ballard. Hannah fussed against Liv. She did not like Jake

"Jake" Olivia smiled softly.

"How are you?"

"Fine, life has gotten busy but I guess that's just because of the kids"

"Right, tell me about it, whenever we get Teddy to stay with us, he can be quite a handful. Girls are better right?" He tried to reach for Hannah but she pulled back.

"Mama!" Charlie and Teddy came running toward them. "Can we have something to eat?"

"Please Liv!" They then noticed Jake.

"Hi boys" jake said with a dashing smile. Charlie pulled back a bit. "So Teddy are you Excited about your birthday?" Teddy nodded. But this was more complicated than it seemed because they all had to be there. There were cold stares and cold exchanges between both couples. To tell the truth Olivia had nothing against Jake. He seemed to really care for Mellie.

"Dad said we are going go Kart racing" Teddy told jake.

"That I did" Fitz said from behind jake. "Mellie won't like it though" Jake stood up from the chair.

"True. It will be fun" Jake eyed Fitz for a moment. "I'm going to go now"

"You do that" Fitz Winked at him and Olivia had to laugh.

"You know I can tell when you have your jealously voice on?"

"Oh?" Fitz leaned on to kiss her neck "really?"

"Urgh!" Teddy winced. "We still here guys!"

Olivia and Fitz laughed taking Hannah from her. "Yes we know"

"I think I'm not hungry anymore" Teddy said. Liv rolled her eyes and winked at Charlie.

"Tell you what?" Why don't you go find uncle Cy, he was looking for you"

"You mean Ella was?" Charlie smiled. "Yes!"

"Take your sister" Fitz told he boys. "Be careful!" He said once each boy took one of Hannah's hands. Olivia and Fitz watched as the Boys tenderly led her down across the lawn.

Just when they were about to pick up what they had left off Karen went to find them.

"Hey kiddo" Fitz patted the chair next to him. "Where's Robert?"

"Dealing with his family" Karen sighed. Liv could see Karen was tense. "Does that mean you are dealing with us too?"

Karen smiled. "Nah, you are easy, my dear little brother on the other hand... Why can't he grow up?" Karen ran her fingers trough her face.

"Because he's Gerry" they both said in unison. "But you don't worry about him, he'll find his way" Olivia said. "It just takes boys longer to figure out what they want" Olivia kissed Fitz's cheek. This made Karen smile.

"Why do I feel like you're not talking about Gerry anymore?" Fitz joked hurt.

"Boys are so slow!" Karen said. "But I love you either way dad"

"Well thanks for that" Fitz kissed her cheek. There was a moment of silence and Fitz took it as his cue to find his dynamic duo of troublemakers. "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too daddy" she closed her eyes like a little kid when Fitz kissed her forehead. Fitz then turned to Liv and whispered something in her ear. Karen shot them an annoyed glance.

"You Know you are worse than teenage kids don't you?"

* * *

Cyrus Beene had never been the children kind until he had Ella, after her and her constant pleas and of course James's they had also adopted a baby boy, Daniel, he was about Hanna's age and he was her favorite playmate. Fitz had found the kids all gathered around Cy who was telling them a story, James had Daniel in his arms, on Liv's request Cy had been seated with Mellie so he could keep an eye on her, not that it mattered much anyway but still. The first one to spot Fitz was Hannah.

"Daddy!" He swung her up with one swift move. "Uncle Cy is telling tories!"

"I can see that" Fitz walked up to the others.

"Sir" Cy gave Fitz a hug. "Where's your better half?"

"Having a girls talk with the bride" Fitz told him.

"Oh and is Mellie there too?"

"always trying to play with fire, aren't you Cy?"

"Well you know me sir, I'm never not doing so"

* * *

Olivia had left Karen off to Roberts family when the rest of her family arrived. The OPA team. Huck had come solo leaving his wife and children at home. Harrison and Quinn had come as each others date which they called Pathetic and Abby had come with David.

"So where's that man of yours?" Abby Asked Liv taking a seat.

"Being super dad" Liv smiled.

"You are so cheesy" Abby told her. "A woman eternally in love"

Olivia rolled her eyes at her.

"Huck, where's is Kim?" In the last few years, Olivia and the team had made their mission to have Kim and Huck reunite, it had been hard but they had handled the best way they could and it seemed to be doing okay since they were having another baby. The third.

"Bed rest" Huck said. "She called some friends to stay with her plus she has the boys"

"How much can a 2 year old help?" Abby joked. Olivia shot her a killing look.

"Just wait until you have one of those" Olivia said.

"Not gonna happen!" Abby turned to David. "We'd rather be the cool aunt and uncle that make them fake Ids and stuff"

"I think Huck can do that better" Quinn smiled.

"There is one thing" Harrison said. "Liv vowed she'd never have one and now she has a whole bunch" Abby smiled.

"Yes but" she giggled teasingly at David. "Have you seen her man?"

"Thank you for that Abby" David took a sip of his drink " As if I didn't have enough superiority issues with the man"

They all broke into a laugh.

Suddenly they heard a Loud crash from behind them.

"I'm afraid to ask" David glanced at Olivia. She was too.

"This has Grant written all over it" Harrison said as they all headed towards the incoming voices.

Olivia sort of knew it too, her boys were after all, fireballs. She only prayed Mellie had not being anywhere near the mess but all of that was crushed when she saw a sauce covered Mellie staring down at two pairs of blue eyes. Fitz was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Okay guys I just want to thank everyone for reading! Kuddos to director Mr Tony Goldwyn for the amazing Episode we got!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**When all rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard.**

**Okay guys so hard to kick this off my mind, fluff and some dramajw for Olitz. This will feature Charlie, Teddy and Hannah Grant from my other stories "Hang in There" and "All that is expected"**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows etc. Guys you are the best! So sorry for the late update guys! Finals have been driving me crazy, although I had this chapter in my head I couldn't get it down.**

**Dedicated to Lizzie because she is the best and she gave me a priceless idea! She rocks!**

**I own nothing**

**chapter 3: Choosing sides. **

All Liv could see was a sauce covered Mellie. "Theodore Wallace!" Teddy froze in the spot. "And you.." She turned to Charlie. "You little.."

"Everything okay?" Liv interjected trying hard not to laugh at the sight of the former FLOTUS.

"Eve.." Mellie could not utter words. She was all red. "You! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Olivia snapped. Both Charlie and Teddy seemed to look from one woman to the other as people started to gather around. No Karen or Fitz yet. "How is this my fault?"

"Everything is... it's always been" Mellie spat. Olivia took a step back.

"Watch very carefully what you are about to say Mel, remember where you are" Olivia then turned to the boys. "You two have some explaining to do"

"We.." Teddy began, we were playing chase with Ella and... we tripped and knocked the thing over"

"With all of the yard around you and you did it where they were people around?" She could see a glimpse of mischeif on Teddy's blue eyes. "Is that true?"

Charlie looked over at Teddy and nodded.

"That's your way of discipline?" Mellie said bitterly. "No wonder.."

Olivia was trying so hard not to make a scene but Mellie was getting on her nerves. "Mellie"

"Come on Teddy" Mellie grabbed the young boys's arm and yanked him away from Olivia. "I am going to show you some real parenting Olivia Pope, so you learn to control your.." Mellie held her tounge as she saw Fitz from the corner of her eye. "Son" What happened next neither of them expected it.

"Stop!" Teddy looked up at Mellie. He knew very well what Mellie called his brother behind their backs, he had heard her and her friends talk about it non stop. "It was all me! Charlie didn't do anything!"

"You. Do. Not raise your voice at me young man!" Mellie had had enough.

"I will if you insult my little brother!" Even though he was shy of turning 10, Teddy had a certain temper. He looked back at Charlie who had started cying and then at his dad. "He didn't do anything to you!"

Mellie then almost pulled Teddy by the arm again, until Fitz stopped her. Teddy froze. "Let me go" She whispered.

"You couldn't just restrain yourself, could you Mellie? Not even for your children's sake?" Fitz voice was full of disappointment.

"She.. that boy, they did this! He's turning my Teddy into a bandit!" Fitz's eyes went dark.

"You are talking about my wife and son Milicent, so I would recomend you think very wisely about your choice of words. Fitz let go of her hand and then walked over to where Teddy was. "You and I are going to talk about this when we get home, come on" Fitz took Teddy's hand and then moved over to Olivia's side who caught sight of Tom and Hannah near by.

"You can't just leave" Olivia said trying to control her anger. Not meant for him of course but still. She was so mad at who she was. To all these people. To Mellie, who never wasted a moment to remind her what she had been early in the days, she knew it was true even though Fitz had claimed otherwise countless times. That's when she saw Karen and Robert. "This is Karen's dinner and you are her father"

"I'm also their father" Fitz spoke softly. Teddy was squeezing his hand. "I need to be one now."

"True, but not to them" Olivia took a step back "Don't let Mellie win and ruin this, you are better than she is, you actually care about Karen's special day, you know she will only have one, don't burn yourself like that in her eyes. I will deal with this" She cupped his cheek in her hand. "It's okay." Tom had now handed Hannah to her, she pouted as she saw Fitz wasn't coming along.

"Come on kids" Tom called behind Liv and took their hands. Mellie watched as Teddy shot her a disaproing look and patted his little brother on the back.

"Liv!" Karen went after her. "What...?"

"The boys" She spoke softly.

"You can't just leave." She was begging more than asking "Please"

"I have to" Olivia took Karen's hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise, but right now, we all need a time out and I do not want to burden yourself with whatever issues we have, you and Robert deserve happiness"

"But you are my family too Liv, I want you here"

They were partners. But right now Liv felt as if Mellie's words had cracked whatever shield she had against her. She didn't even blame the boys. She blamed Mellie and herself for being selfish and not even try and behave. There was something that made her smile. Teddy. How he was always on Charlie's side. Choosing to stand up to Mellie. Not a lot of people were brave enough to do that.

"Liv'" A small voice called from the bedroom door. "Can I come in?" Teddy's steps were confident as he faced her. "It was my fault. Charlie, he actually tried to help mom but she was..."

"Honey" Olivia patted the mattress so he would sit next to her. "I know this has never been easy"

"Which part?" Teddy asked. "Having three parents?"

"We will never agree on anything, your mom and I..." Olivia said.

"There's something actually" Teddy's face turned serious. "I know mom is hard to get along with, but I don't doubt she loves me" Olivia forgot she was speaking to a ten year old boy. "She shouldn't have spoken of Charlie that way, he was only trying to help"

"I know and so were you" Olivia told him reaching for his hand. "And I'm sorry she got so mad at you, because of me"

"Why you?" Teddy said. "It's not your fault that she can't get it"

"What?"

"You and Dad"

* * *

**Okay guys! So yeah both Mellie and Fitz did make a scene. Mostly Mellie but Liv handled it. And yay for Teddy! There's more than meets the eye. **

**We'll see more of what happened at the party after Olivia left. Some Karen and Fitz too! **

**thank you so much for reading and again I apologize for taking so long! **

**Until next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**When all rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard.**

**Okay guys so hard to kick this off my mind, fluff and some drama for Olitz. This will feature Charlie, Teddy and Hannah Grant from my other stories "Hang in There" and "All that is expected"**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows etc. Guys you are the best! So sorry for the late update guys! Finals have been driving me crazy, although I had this chapter in my head I couldn't get it down.**

**Dedicated to Lizzie because she is the best and she gave me a priceless idea! She rocks!**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: choosing sides, parting ways. **

She had left. Mellie had pushed her away like the time after he had taken office. Fitz was trying really hard not to go off on his ex wife.

"Sir?" Tom smiled down at Fitz. He had not gone with Liv because she wanted Huck to take her home, part because she wanted him to get back to Kim and the boys early. "Are you alright sir?"

"I thought it would change" Fitz sighed as Tom took a seat beside him. "I thought I was done dealing with Mellie and her existential problems" Tom saw a smile creep on the side of his mouth. "I guess that game of chess they started to play all those years ago will never be over"

"Sir if I may be bold?" Tom asked. Even though Fitz was no longer president, Tom had been the one constant in his life and his relationship with Olivia. "I think Olivia was just trying to handle things so miss Karen wouldn't be upset, she isn't mad at you, she made a choice to have you here because Karen is your daughter and she deserves you here"

"I know" Fitz said. "She was the better man, the better player"

"That is a lot to say about her. That's where she is so different from your ex wife"

"Daddy?" Fitz and Tom looked up to see Karen make her way to them.

"I'll be here if you need me sir" Tom stood up and allowed her to take a seat.

"So how are you?" Fitz asked Karen taking her hand in his.

"Mad at mom for ruining everything" Karen crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair.

"I'm sorry it happened" Fitz spoke softly.

"Why are you apologizing for? It was all mom, she just can't deal with the idea of other's happiness."

"It is quite the problem" Fitz smiled softly. "But.."

"Olivia left" Karen said. "You wanted to go, be with her.."

"Sweetheart, listen to me, there's one thing your Mom doesn't understand. She didn't win, Liv left because she wanted to do the right thing and not start another fight. You'd think Mellie would have grown out of them already" he muttered under his breath. "Liv handled it because she wanted you to have a good time"

"Well I can't" Karen told him. "It's not just that but mom, she can't help to make this about her" Fitz knew Mellie had told Karen something about Liv "she is now frantically waiting for jake to bring her a new dress" Fitz laughed. He didn't mean to, but yeah since she wasn't First Lady anymore now her assistant was her husband.

"Did she?" Fitz whispered. Karen had to laugh too.

"So you and Liv?" Karen said after a while."you're okay?"

"We're fine" Fitz assured her. He then saw Robert coming looking for her. "You don't have to worry, just have fun. This is about you, not Liv or me or Mellie" Karen bit her lip. "What?"

"Do you want to dance daddy?" Fitz had to smile at her request and he stood up taking her hand along.

"How could I say no?" Fitz smirked as they made their way to the dance floor. "I love you kiddo"

"Love you too daddy"

* * *

Fitz actually enjoyed himself the rest of the night. He danced with Karen and drank and ate with Cy and James and he remembered. He had this feeling of nostalgia washing over him. He remembered Karen as a baby. As a little girl, as a teen when they moved into the White House. He saw all that had happened and he could not wait to see what was ahead.

Olivia had been in bed for a while, watching tv with Teddy when Fitz finally called.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nope" Olivia smiled into the phone as she ran her fingers trough Teddy's hair. "Did you have fun?"

"I did, in spite of Mellie, Karen was radiant"

"Just wait until the actual wedding" she said making him smile.

"Are the kids down?" He asked.

"That or about to" she smiled down at Teddy.

"Good night Teddy" he spoke into the phone. The boy just cuddled closer to Liv

"How did you...?" Olivia giggled softly.

"I know my son, he didn't like you staying by yourself so, he's there"

"Forever being a gentleman" Olivia smiled "Charlie's was beat though, he was pretty upset so maybe you should have a word with him?"

Fitz groaned on the phone. "Thank you Mellie"

"Thank you Mellie" Olivia sighed tiredly. "Hannah missed you"

"I did too, I can't even imagine her getting married" he laughed. "I'm gonna be so old"

"Fitz" Olivia calmed him down. "She can't even walk straight yet, she's still got a long way of being daddy's baby"

When he got home, Liv was asleep next to Teddy who was curled up on his side of the bed. He knelt down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi" she whispered opening her eyes.

"Hi" his curly hair was so messy that couldn't help but run her fingers trough it.

"How was the rest of dinner?"

"It was good, Gerry and I had a one on one talk with Robert"

"So Gerry finally showed up? I Bet he didn't know what had happened?"

"Not really he was busy being all charming to some girl" he chuckled softy kissing her lips and then crossing the room. Teddy hadn't moved.

"Yes because that comes so hard to Grant men" she mused.

"Well it's sort of a superpower we all have" Fitz took a seat next to a sleeping Teddy.

"He acted like a grown up today" Liv said sitting straight. "He just..."

"Is Charlie okay?" Fitz asked softly running his fingers trough his sons hair.

"Yeah he's fine" Liv bit her lip.

"What?"

"He doesn't want to go to the actual wedding because he wants Karen to Have a great day"

"That's crazy. He's her brother, he has to be there and if something actually happens then, Mellie will have to deal with it" there was an awkward silence between them. "I'm gonna take him to bed" Fitz stood up and held his son up cradling him.

Olivia watched him walk away. Why was it that even now. Mellie was a step away from casing them to pull away?

* * *

**Well guys I certainly hope you liked this chapter! This is another habit of Mellie's that she can't seem to get over, to tell you the truth I don't think she'll ever get over Fitz. **

**Anyways thanks for reading guys I love hearing from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Old Habits Die Hard**

**When all rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard.**

**Okay guys so hard to kick this off my mind, fluff and some drama for Olitz. This will feature Charlie, Teddy and Hannah Grant from my other stories "Hang in There" and "All that is expected"**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows etc. Guys you are the best! So sorry for the late update guys! No computer for me until further notice... Oh how I hate technology sometimes lol **

**Dedicated to Lizzie because she is the best! **

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 5: the better man**

Olivia shivered as she felt emptiness next to her. Fitz had not come back to bed after taking teddy to his room. She put on a robe and headed to the boy's room. Quickly stoping to check on Charlie and the baby.

"Fitz" she whispered as she entered the room.

"Hi" he said softy. He was sitting against the wall by the bed.

"What is it? Are you meditating?" There was amusement in her voice.

"Maybe" he added with a smile as she sat next to him.

"We need to go back to bed, it's been a long day" she laced their fingers together.

"Try a long race." He said sadly and she knew what he meant. It was always a race. Between them and Cy or them and Mellie.

"Charlie is okay. He said that he would go to the wedding because his sister had asked him to, and he loves her. Plus Teddy told me he had helped him with a speech"

"What?"

"Charlie prepared a speech for Karen and Robert" Olivia giggled. "I swear that kid. If there was any doubt he was just like you. There you have it." They laughed for a bit until Teddy fussed on the bed.

"Something needs to be done about Mellie" Olivia told him seriously as they headed back to the room.

"I know."

* * *

The next morning Liv woke up to a pair of matching eyes watching her. "Hi baby" Hannah smiled at her mother.

"Hi" she whispered. Fitz was on the other side of her daughter. His back to hers. "Daddy's sleeping." She placed a finger to her lips.

"Well, how about we let him sleep?" Olivia stood up and picked Hannah up. "Surprise daddy with breakfast?"

When Liv reached the kitchen. Teddy and Charlie were already there, apparently attempting to make breakfast. "Morning mom" Charlie smiled softly at her.

"We wanted to make breakfast since we caused all that trouble yesterday" Teddy said pouring cereal in a bowl.

"Is dad mad?" Charlie asked. "Are you?"

Olivia sighed. She sat Hannah on a chair. "No, we are not mad boys, we're just..."

"Mom is got a problem" teddy said. Olivia smiled a bit.

"Yeah but..."

"And we made it worse." Charlie bit his lip. "Maybe we owe her an apology?"

"Who owes who what?" Came Fitz's sleepy voice.

"Daddy!" Hannah jumped from the chair and he picked her up swiftly.

"They want to apologize to Mellie"

"I didn't say I would. Why would you want to say you're sorry if she was mean to you?" Teddy reasoned. Olivia and Fitz glanced at each other. "She's always mad at whatever happens because she doesn't like Liv"

"Listen to me." Fitz said seriously. "Whatever is going on between me and mom and Mellie, doesn't concern you. Yes, what you did was wrong and you will receive a punishment for it, because you knew better, but Mellie said things she shouldn't have in front of you and I will deal with that. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Promise" Charlie smiled up. He glanced at Liv unsure of what to say. He was sure that Mellie still deserved an apology. Maybe it was because of his good heart but as far as he was concerned Mellie was just sad and that's why she lashed out on them constantly.

"Teddy?" Fitz shot his eldest a glance. Teddy was another story. He knew things he was sure no 9 and a half year old should. Mellie was sure he knew what kind of person his father was. Olivia and Charlie. Of course he knew better, he loved them, sadly enough more than he loved his own mother. It was really sad because Mellie had really tried to make something of herself. She tried to be a better mother, needless to say, stuff like what had happened yesterday took a toll on her road to overcome her thirst of power and grudges against Olivia and Fitz.

"Yes sir" he said focusing back on setting the table. They all had breakfast quietly. Olivia and Fitz exchanged glances. Hannah seemed to be aware there was something going on because she was mostly quiet.

The next couple days Olivia and Fitz sank themselves in work, Liv often got calls from Karen asking her for help on the final preparation for the wedding. She of course was delighted, there was still the feeling of guilt. Charlie was his mothers son and Olivia wished that Mellie, could be more of a mother to her children, not because she didn't want to be, she loved them all as if there were her own, but like her son, Olivia was the better person.

* * *

Fitz dreaded shopping as much as any guy would, but then came the moment when people no longer shopped for him, much to Olivia's amusement. She enjoyed shopping with the boys just because it was something they could do as a family. Plus Abby who was as energetic as Liv when they went shopping specially when she wasn't paying.

"Just a few more shops and then, we can go to the hockey rink" Liv said as the boys dragged their feet behind her. Hannah, slept soundly in her stroller.

"How much longer mom?" Charlie asked. "'My feet are bleeding"

"Don't be such a baby!" Olivia looked back at her son. "See? Your dad is older and he is not complaining"

"Did she just call him...?"

"Hey!" Fitz said like a little kid. "What did I do?" He heard Abby and Olivia giggle.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but play that card" Olivia turned back and pulled him closer. He placed a sweet peck on her lips.

"Ewww!"

They pulled apart. "Come on kids, lets keep moving before we all get eyed raped." Abby said pushing the stroller along. They finally reached the tux shop. Since the kids were growing up so fast, Liv had decided to get them all new dressing clothes.

"Do we have to?" Charlie asked. He looked up at his father.

"Afraid so buddy" Charlie sighed and followed.

Olivia had to smile to herself. The boys took less than half an hour to be out of the store, hence, it took her only half to...well no respectable shopper took only half an hour to shop.

The arrival to the rink was another story, her three boys began a banter, hurried to get their skates on, and followed into the empty rink. Olivia was kind of grateful for this.

Fitz and Teddy moved skillfully trough the rink while Charlie served as goalkeeper. They made it a competition to see who managed to get more pucks into the net, and how many of them Charlie managed to stop. Both him and Teddy were in the local hockey team. Because Charlie was homeschooled, he often only had his teammates as peers.

"Let's see if Theodore Grant makes his legendary three angle shoot, to defeat former national champion..." Teddy narrated. "And he shoots... And everyone cheers!" Liv loved watching from the bench as Charlie and teddy both pushed Fitz down.

"Hey guys, come on take it easy on him, he's not a very sportive guy!" Abby laughed.

"Oh really?" Fitz said standing and leaning against one of the sides of the walls. "Why don't you come and show me what you're made of?"

"I don't really want to watch this Liv..." Abby said giggling. "But he looks sexy as hell..."

"I know.."

* * *

**Okay guys! This was more of a fluffy kind of chapter at the end but there's still the wedding and a certain talk between Mellie and someone who isn't exactly olitz confronting Mellie.. And I guess old habits do die hard, right? **

**Thank you again for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Habits Die Hard**

**When all rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard.**

**I own nothing **

**So sorry for the late update guys! This thing of writing on the iPod is kind of getting on my nerves, hopefully I will have my computer back this Saturday on my birthday so yay! Anyways I hope you enjoy this coming chapter!**

**Chapter 6: someone from the outside **

Jake Ballard was a very patient man, more so since he had married Mellie. She was an exceptional woman, no doubt about that. She was ambitious and beautiful and smart. Guess Fitz had known how to pick them or rather said his dad, it was true that Olivia and Mellie were alike in that way, nothing more.

When they got back from the rehearsal dinner Jake could see Mellie was still raging about the incident with the dress. He on the other hand had been grateful for the tension blow up that had been that family gathering. He knew at least Fitz was making an effort to behave for Karen's sake. Mellie on the other hand, sad as it was, craved for the attention.

"So much for my new dress" Mellie threw the ruined dress to the side of the room. "I'll be sure Fitzgerald gets the bill to get me a new one"

"Mel..." Jake said waking behind her. "Come on it wasn't that bad, it was an accident." Hal no fury. You better not be between a woman and her dress.

"You thought it was funny?" She pushed him way. "I mean Olivia's son is a mess but I would expect more of Teddy"

"Charlie is just a little boy" Jake said "and so is Teddy, Karen's night wasn't ruined"

"Thank goodness!" And chipped in. "Still, there were so many people there. Important people"

"Yes" Jake leaned against the bathroom door. "And it still wasn't your night" Mellie blew him over.

"And did you see Karen's face when Olivia was leaving? It's not enough to have ruined my marriage but now she's stealing my children"

"Ouch thanks" he said in a hurt voice.

"You know what I mean" she spit. "She's always meddling"

"And you aren't?" He raised an eyebrow as he followed her to bed. "It was just an accident"

"That her son caused" Mellie hissed. Jake rolled his eyes. Mellie wasn't a horrible person. She was just a complicated one. "For Karen's sake, I will apologize to Fitz." Wow Jake was speechless.

"How did that taste?" He joked trying to loosen her up a bit.

"Like vinager" Mellie rolled on her side. Jake just couldn't win. And he somewhat knew that although she put a strong front, most of all she was upset because Teddy had decided to stay with Fitz for the weekend. Or at least he hoped so.

* * *

"Mom?" Teddy opened the door the next day. Mellie was there with a smile on her face, holding a basket of muffins. "Dad isn't here"

"Well hello to you too Teddy" the boy frowned.

"Hello, dad isn't here"

"Who is it Teddy?" Olivia's voice said from behind. "Mellie"

"Good morning" she said neutrally. "I've come bearing muffins"

"What for?" Teddy asked. Olivia shot him a look. She might be Mellie but she was still his mother.

" I wanted to apologize" she gulped. "For my outrage yesterday" she handed the basket to Teddy who sniffed them. Olivia laughed a bit.

"Thank you" Olivia said politely.

"Now Teddy..." Oh double play. "I was hoping you could come home next weekend, Jake said he'd fly you and a friend off to an LA kings game For your birthday" Mellie wasn't a sports fan, jake on the other hand...

Teddy bit his lips. "You hate hockey"

"I do, it's agrssive and.."

"And hurting ducks isn't?" Teddy questioned. Mellie was out of it.

"It was Jake's idea"

"Oh okay" Teddy smiled. "Thanks mom" he was almost about to leave when Olivia held him back. If Olivia was raising him he had done better. Teddy hugged Mellie briefly. "I'm sorry about dress" teddy said. "Dad said Charlie and I are grounded"

"Well now, that's okay I guess right Olivia?" She nodded.

* * *

"The witch of the west visited you?" Abby sipped her coffee. Teddy and Charlie were outside with Hannah. "Why?"

"To bribe Teddy, get on my nerves" Olivia sighed. "She's up to something"

"Have you told Fitz?" Abby kept staring at Olivia. "You are not going to"

"Not yet" she said quickly. "I already talked to Teddy about it"

"So you're asking him to lie?" Abby winced. "Liv!"

"Not for long, I just need to, I know she's up to something"

"And maybe you're overreacting" Abby said bluntly. "Maybe Mellie did want to.."

"It's Mellie. She'll always get burned on her own" Olivia assed "I just want that to happen once Karen is on her honeymoon, I really don't want to make her wedding be Mellie's center stage"

"Wait!" Fitz stared into Teddy's eyes, then Olivia's. so much for keeping quiet. "What did she say?"

"She just came to invite me to a hockey game with her and jake and to tell me she missed me, she was bribing me" Teddy spoke up.

"Do you even know what that means?" Fitz asked sternly. Teddy nodded.

"It's okay, I handled it, I know how to handle Mellie" Olivia said. "She just didn't seem..."

"Like Mellie?" Fitz collapsed on the couch across Olivia and Teddy. "Buddy why don't you go upstairs for a minute?"

"Are you planning something?" Teddy asked.

"Now Teddy" Fitz pointed to the stairs. He dragged his feet along. Olivia joined Fitz on the couch.

"You think she's up to something?" Olivia asked. "'Me too"

"She...I need to have a talk with her"

"Yeah but ... Babe I was really hoping it would be after the wedding, I don't want Karen's day to become Mellie's"

* * *

"Mel?" Jake came into the study. "Are you okay?"

"Oh honey" Mellie looked up with a smile. "Good you are here. I need to tell you something"

Jake arched an eyebrow, he could see Mellie's brain working, she was brilliant, sure but her plans, not so much. "What's going on?"

"You are going to love what I just came up with" she chipped. "I've decided to adopt a baby. We are having a baby" Jake sighed. There was more to this than her wanting a baby. She was done with babies. Wasn't she?

* * *

**Ok guys! What did you think? Mellie's ways are far from over. So if Fitz doesn't give up on her son she's trying to hit him somewhere else. Where do you think? Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you and again I apologize for the late update. **


	7. Chapter 7

** Old Habits Die Hard**

**When all rivals clash and hard feelings are thought to be over, all can change in a matter of hours. At Karen's wedding Mellie, Olivia and Fitz try their best to act cordial but old habits seem to die hard.**

**Okay guys so hard to kick this off my mind, fluff and some drama for Olitz. This will feature Charlie, Teddy and Hannah Grant from my other stories "Hang in There" and "All that is expected"**

**Hello guys! Happy Monday to everyone! So I battled myself about whether to make jake and Liv allies. I changed this a few times, to tell you the truth, I'm still not so sure. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Scandal**

Chapter 7: keeping it low.

Karen looked beautiful in white. She reminded Fitz of his mother, and Mellie too. This was it, his little girl was getting married. The first one out of the bunch to begin a new life. Olivia stood next to him as they both watched Karen show off her dress. She and Mellie had picked it up, and it was beautiful. It made Karen look like a princess. "Dad?" He had not realized he was too focused on Karen to see tears build up in his eyes. "Don't cry, it's not even the wedding" Karen blushed. She knew her father, a former pilot and president of the United States was a sensitive man, maybe way too much. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Well how do I look?"

"Stunning" was all Fitz breathed out. "I'm..."

"Stunned?" Karen smirked. "Don't worry daddy, the road doesn't end here, we still have the actual wedding." Karen smiled. She then said she'd be going upstairs to get out of the dress. After all, she was going out with her friends. Fitz was grateful it wasn't a bachelorette party. Or so he hoped. After Karen left he was quiet. Liv had been called to the office so he was alone with the kids. He often wondered what was better. Ever since stepping out of office years ago, he had put all his energy on his children, and Liv of course. On his image and his good deeds. But to tell the truth, he sometimes missed the excitement, the rush of being more than mister mom, he would never admit it to Liv or anyone else. It was one of those things he was to keep to himself to preserve his sanity. Specially now that his children were growing up. God, he prayed Hannah didn't grow up as fast, even though he knew she would eventually get married too, he was over fifty now and he only hoped to get to see her baby girl get married.

Liv came back to find him face glued to the computer in bed, he wore one of his navy blue shirts and boxers. Liv did her best to ignore how sexy her husband looked and she headed into the bathroom. "How was work?"

"Okay" she said. "Let's just say senator Peterson better watch what he says While drinking" Liv came out a moment later. "You never for have that problem, thank goodness" Fitz smirked.

"Sometimes you underestimated how good a politician I was" he told her stealing a kiss.

"Politician or not you didn't do a very good job hiding from Karen" Fitz lowered his face. "It's okay to be sad babe, but I bet you made her more nervous"

"You think?"

"She told me" she said Calmly. "She said she'd be more anxious about how you feel, because she's sure she loves Robert" Liv bit her lip. Fitz was looking at her with those sad puppy eyes. Behind those dorky glasses he was wearing.

"I want her to be happy, It's just gonna take me some time to get there" Fitz said. Olivia smiled and leaned to kiss him. "Now that I think about it, you might be able to help me" he went on to her like a predator to his prey.

* * *

"Jake" Liv had not expected to receive a call from Mellie's husband the day before the wedding. She was civil to him, she even liked him. He was the only one who could put a stop to hurricane Mellie, most of the time. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"I'm hurt you didn't say pleasure" jake smirked into the phone.

"It depends then on what you have to say next" Liv was siting in her office. It was quiet. The only thing heard was Hannah's laughter. She had come to work with her mom because it was Friday, and on Friday, Huck usually went to meet with Cyrus for whatever he had scheduled for the next week, Olivia knew that there were quiet weeks, other quite crazy. Even though sally was president now, Fitz's presidential duties were far from over.

"I call you as a courtesy because you are my friend. And so it's Fitz" jake pulled her back from her thoughts.

"Are you going behind your wife's back?"

"Maybe" jake felt a rush of guilt washing over him.

"So this is about Mellie?" Olivia assessed.

"I just want Karen's wedding to go without a hitch"

"You should tell Mellie that, not me, she's the one who isn't steeping out of the spotlight. She craves it" she heard him sigh. "Jake? What's this really about?"

"Mellie wants to have a baby" he let out. Olivia almost fell off her chair. "She wants to adopt" Jake really respected Olivia because instead of freaking out about it, she asked him if he was okay with it. Jake liked kids, he enjoyed having Teddy over. And the aspect of having a child of his own with Mellie had never crossed his mind. Mellie was after all, not the baby type of person. And Liv knew that before hand.

"I guess it never crossed my mind. I still think we shouldn't."

"And so this call was to warn me, right?"

"Yeah, just don't tell Fitz"

"I don't keep secrets from my husband" Liv said quickly.

"I think you do" jake bit his lip. "So he doesn't get way over his head."

"You are talking about your best friend"

"And so I know him, come on Liv, just until after Karen's wedding"

"Fine" Liv said exhaling. "For Fitz and Karen"

"Yeah" Jake smiled. "Thank you Liv"

"I don't know if I should thank you"

* * *

She was right in thanking Jake, but keeping secrets from her husband wasn't something easy for her. He could read her like a book. She just prayed that Mellie kept the adoption on the low until after Karen's day. In fact she had asked jake to urge her to do the right thing for her child and so later, screw her and Fitz over wouldn't be so hard. After all, they knew how to handle her.

**Oh Liv! You know better than anyone that dirty little secrets come out eventually, and Mellie gets burned on her own as well! So get ready for that, next chapter is the wedding! Crazy it's about to get lose, and this also means that this story almost reaches its end. **

**Thank you so much for reading! And don't forget to review if you can! **


	8. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**As many of you might have noticed, I haven't been updating lately: This is because I sort of have a big writting project, I have started to write my first book! It's scary and I'm feeling all sorts of things right now so my stories might not be updated for a while. I respect and I am thankful to all you that have stucked with me no matter the fandom. **

**I will be eternally grateful **

**Ana **


End file.
